Décision
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Un court moment de tendresse et d'amour entre nos deux acteurs favoris... [OS]


******Voilà une jolie petite fiction, courte mais mignonne, sur Dean O'Gorman et Aidan Turner. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de fictions, et j'ai vu qu'il y avait très peu sur ce site, alors j'ai décidé de mettre la main à la pâte ! ;D**

******Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Des murmures échangés, des promesses d'amour échappées, des gémissements intenses et chaotiques, des corps qui se découvrent l'un à l'autre, des mains baladeuses, des cris de plaisir, des orgasmes qui se suivent... La nuit permet à ces deux personnes de se voir autrement, de se faire plaisir, de se redécouvrir en dehors de leur travail. Ils se crient leur amour, et une fois que le jour s'est levé, ils redeviennent des amis, l'un des deux étant troublé par ses sentiments qu'il n'est pas sûr de connaître encore.

Aidan ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Une odeur de bon petit déjeuner flottait dans l'air, ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, et il s'étira en baillant. Il tapota la place à côté de lui dans un premier temps, puis ne sentant que le matelas du bout de sa paume, et il se retourna. Dean n'était pas là.

Il se releva d'un coup, prit d'une sourde panique dont il ne comprenait pas la cause, et fit fonctionner son cerveau, ce qui était plutôt ardu dès le matin. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Dean était dans la cuisine que celui-ci entra dans la pièce, en boxer et en t-shirt, un plateau de petit déjeuner dans les bras. Il sourit à son ami et amant, et le déposa sur la couette, se glissant à quelques mètres de lui. Il le regarda en souriant, avec un air qu'Aidan n'arrivait pas à définir. Ou plutôt si, il savait ce que c'était comme air. Dean ne s'était jamais caché de son amour pour lui. Mais lui, ça le mettait dans une drôle de gêne, et Dean était son ami avant tout, alors... Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

-Dean, me regarde pas comme ça... Murmura t-il en se cachant le visage, définitivement assis contre l'oreiller.

-Je devrais t'enregistrer la nuit, alors que je te fais gémir... Tu dis un bon nombres de choses impressionnantes.

-La ferme, grogna Aidan dans un sourire.

Il prit la tasse de café et la but d'un trait, histoire de s'animer de nouveau le cerveau. Il prit une grande respiration, et regarda enfin Dean, qui le regardait avec un air toujours aussi heureux. Puis le roux effaça son sourire et se tordit les mains, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire à Aidan. Le brun le regarda d'un air sceptique, et il prit peur que Dean lui rappelle ce qu'il avait dit pendant la nuit, ou qu'il lui déclare son amour... Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive, parce qu'Aidan serait obligé de partir en courant, alors que c'est son propre appartement. Il attendit donc la suite nerveusement, tripotant sa tasse, la faisant courir sous ses doigts agiles. Dean se lança, après un dernier regard vers son amant.

-Aidan... C'est plus possible. Pour toi et moi. Tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi, et j'adore faire l'amour avec toi, mais... Tu ne fais rien, tu restes passif, un ami sans nul doutes. Et moi, tu n'es pas un ami dans mon esprit, et quand tu me murmures toutes ses choses la nuit... Je ressens de la joie de savoir mon amour partagé, mais quand c'est le matin, quand tu te réveilles, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, que c'est sous le coup du plaisir... Et je... Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je fais tout pour te plaire, je t'apporte le petit déj', je suis toujours là quand tu le souhaites, j'ai toujours été ton ami et avant tout, je t'ai rendu pas mal de service... Je suis toujours là, tu le sais. Alors si vraiment tu es mon ami, tu dois me laisser partir. Parce qu'au lieu de me faire du bien, au final, tu me détruis.

La messe était dites, et Aidan était dans un état second. Dean ne pouvait pas partir, c'était son pote depuis pas mal d'années, et... Peut-être plus ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, prit d'un atroce mal de crâne, et eut envie de se cogner la tête contre tous les murs de la maison. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, et faillit répondre à Dean qu'il l'aimait, et que bordel, il voulait qu'il reste près de lui, à tout jamais ! Mais quelque chose le bloquait. Et il ne voulait pas que Dean parte, il ne l'accepterait pas... Dean le regardait, attendant une réponse, et ne la voyant toujours pas arriver, il soupira. La gorge nouée, et Aidan savait qu'il avait envie de pleurer, son ami récupéra son pantalon et l'enfila, près à partir dans le salon pour aller chercher sa veste. Aidan courut vers la même pièce et le devança, et choppa un papier. Dean le regarda faire pendant plusieurs minutes, surpris, et le brun lui tendit le papier avec appréhension, et un peu de gêne, ses joues étaient toutes rouges. Dean trouva ça tout bonnement adorable et saisit le papier pour le lire. Un sourire pointa sur ses lèvres à la lecture.

_Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire à voix haute, mais j'essaierai jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Et je veux que tu restes près de moi jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi._

-Je t'aime, Aidan. Je reste près de toi.

Dean sourit, et Aidan aussi. C'était un sourire amoureux qu'Aidan lui avait lancé, et cela bouleversa le rouquin. Il s'approcha de son ancien ami et l'embrassa avec passion, le brun répondant avec ferveur au baiser. Dean se recula néanmoins de lui, devant le regard déçu du brun.

-Le café va refroidir.

-J'ai pas envie de café...


End file.
